His Sire
by ErikaKvetaMasek
Summary: In the wake of the Earls defeat come startling and horrifying changes for Allen Walker or is that really his name? Meanwhile in the year 2031 rumors circulate in the wake of Alucard's return. An ancient vampire has broken free of Iscariot's seals and is roaming free! Warning: This fic is labeled M for a reason and some images may disturb you, also Yaoi in later chapters
1. The Awakening

_Warning: Blood, gore, swearing and all manner of schenanigans to follow_

Disclaimer: I do not own either Hellsing nor D. Gray Man or the charcters in both

The Awakening

Darkness, that's all there was in the beginning. He tried to pry his eyes open to escape it but to no avail. So he simply floated aimlessly in it not knowing who or what he was. He didn't even have memories of existing other than this darkness. He wanted to shout but couldn't remember how.

_Allen!_

A voice he recognized as female suddenly rang through the darkness calling to him. Allen? Was that his name? A light suddenly appeared in front of him and grew brighter, reshaping itself almost like a shard of glass. In it people appeared as if conjured in what he supposed was a memory. The light turned a friendly yellow as the scene played out.

"_Woohoo, the war's finally over", yelled a red haired youth. He wore a bandanna around his head almost as if it could tame his unruly red locks. He was wearing a torn and bloody uniform with a silver cross. Suddenly the scabbard of a katanna came out of nowhere and whacked the youth in the back of the head._

"_Just because the Earl is finally gone doesn't mean we don't still have work to do, baka-usagi", the man yelled at the youth. The man himself had long inky black hair and while shorter than the red haired youth he had a presence that seemed to tower over everyone else. He was dressed in a similar uniform but gold instead of red and silver._

"_General Kanda we found him", came a voice from the far left. A man ran up in a ripped hooded trench coat and bandages over the lower half of his face. All three ran and the memory followed them. They came to a pile of rubble that used to be half of an elegant 19__th__ century mansion. Men were frantically sorting through the rubble as if possessed. Three were off to the side apparently carefully removing someone from the rubble. As they set this person down the three men hurried over._

_The man they had taken out of the rubble wasn't wearing a uniform like the others. He was dressed in simple, but torn slacks and a tight T- shirt. His left arm stood out like a beacon for it was black and smooth as if a tattoo. His hair was stark white and long partially covering his face from view._

"_That's weird his hair grew out. What did that stupid Earl do to him", the red youth said as he crouched next to the man on the ground. The General crouched down on the other side and reached over to slide the man's hair out of his face. Everyone around him gasped._

"_Where in the fuck did his scar go", the General asked paling quite a bit. True enough the young man's face was clear of any scaring or deformity and seemed youthful yet ageless at the same time. The red haired youth just shook his head and picked the young man up bridal style._

"_Who cares about that right now let's just get him t-". The man yelped when the young man he had been intending to carry suddenly threw an arm around his neck, dropped his legs, and tossed him over one shoulder into the rubble. He landed with another yelp and then just got right back up._

"_What the hell was that for Allen"! He yelled accusedly pointing his finger in the young man's direction. The young man simply stared back sightlessly, almost as if he were seeing through the red haired man._

"_He seems taller as well", said the hooded man pointing out the fact that the young man now stood even with the red haired youth where apparently he had been shorter. The General put his hand on the hilt of his katanna in unease. The young man didn't appear to be registering any of what was going on. He was just standing there. _

_Suddenly a young woman in a short skirted uniform ran up and hugged the young man._

"_Allen"!_

The yellow light around the shard suddenly turned white hot and embraced the man viewing the memory. Feeling came back to him quickly and without remorse. He felt warmth around the lower part of his chest but pain everywhere else. He gave a cry of pain and would have fallen over if it wasn't for the young woman who had just been hugging him.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Allen", she cried bracing him on one shoulder gently.

"Sure as soon as Lenalee hugs him he snaps out of it but I get thrown halfway back to headquarters", the red haired youth grumbled. The General just rolled his eyes and turned to the young man the woman was holding. He was holding his head and groaning in pain into Lenalee's shoulder.

"Alright Allen what the hell is wrong with you", he questioned the young man. The woman glared at him stating that Allen was in serious pain and that this wasn't the time to question him. To his credit the young man just blinked and then spoke.

"Terribly sorry but are you talking to me", he spoke with a British accent and seemed terribly confused. All the people around him froze. The General looked at him in shock.

"You seriously don't even remember your own name"? The young man shook his head and was confused by the general reaction of shock. The red haired youth groaned and sat putting his head in his hands.

"Great, just great", he said looking absolutely miserable. Allen, at least he guessed that was his name, suddenly felt guilty even though he couldn't remember who the man was. The young woman looked visibly upset as well and seemed to slump in place. The General suddenly grabbed Allen by the left arm ignoring Lenalee's protests. He shoved the back of the young man's hand into his face.

"Do you remember this"? The young man's eyes widened as he stared straight at a glowing imbedded green cross in his hand. Numbly he shook his head and the General swore violently dropping his hand.

"Allen, what do you remember", the young woman asked gently, trying for a slightly different approach. Allen, to his credit, tried to remember before the darkness.

_Suddenly he was in front of a giant set of doors with an equally giant face in it. The face looked pale as if it had just had a fright._

"_ENTER"! It suddenly shouted and two panels on either side opened upward slowly. A hand was waved in front of his face and he turned his head to see the young woman, only with much longer hair and a different style of uniform. Behind her was the General, also in a different style of uniform looking severely disgruntled. _

"_Hello, my name is Lenalee Lee and I'm an exorcist with the order. That's Yu Kanda and sorry about his attitude but he just got back from a mission yesterday", she said as they walked inside._

"Lenalee"? Her eyes widened and then she broke out in a smile hugging Allen tightly.

"You remembered", she shouted joyfully while the General and the red haired youth looked disgruntled. Lenalee noticed this and let go of Allen.

"Can you remember either of them", she asked hoping to remedy the others' bad mood.

"I remember Kanda as well, seeing as I apparently met you both at the same time", he replied. Kanda twitched remembering exactly how the two had met. The red haired youth snickered remember hearing that story from Lenalee and got whacked over the head for his humor.

"Not funny baka-usagi! He still hasn't remembered you anyway", Kanda reminded him and the redhead slumped into a pout rubbing the back of his head.

"Why do you always have to hit me Yu", he whined. The General twitched and reached for his sword.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my first name", he yelled drawing the katanna in a fluid motion, ignoring Lenalee's protests that they don't fight. The red head just hopped to his feet and drew out a small hammer with a smile.

"Aw but we're friends aren't we ", he said and after a thought added, "Yu". That seemed to snap the other man's control and the katanna started to glow an eerie light as he charged. The red head just twirled his hammer which suddenly grew to the size of a war hammer. Lenalee was shouting at them both telling them not to fight and 'you're friends for Pete's sake'.

Just as Kanda swung down and the red head swung to counter there was a great clang and both men and their weapons were stopped dead. There in the middle was Allen who they hadn't even seen move from Lenalee's side, a good 20 ft away. His left hand was bracing Kanda's katanna in a guarding pose. In the meantime his right arm had caught the war hammer in his underarm with the mallet braced in his stomach. His head was down with his bangs falling in his face and his hair flowing over one shoulder onto the mallet. Allen looked up and both men felt sudden dread at his look.

"Lenalee said don't fight lads and when a woman talks you listen", he lectured seemingly unaffected by the katanna and war hammer both. Then just as suddenly he appeared both men found themselves tossed in opposite directions landing a good 20 ft away from Allen. Allen held both weapons still and flipped the katanna to hold it properly while lifting the war hammer onto his shoulder.

"There now, are you alright Lenalee", he turned and asked her. Lenalee was just looking at him in shock not knowing how to process the sudden speed at which he had moved. Allen jumped when the hammer all of sudden shrunk back to a miniature size but the greater shock came when the katanna simply faded away and ceased to exist. He just stared at his left hand where the katanna had been and because of that barely dodged the fist aimed at his face. Kanda had gotten up much quicker than the red head and was looking extremely angry.

"What the hell moyashi", he shouted at Allen. Allen meanwhile noticed that the man suddenly had crimson red arm guards that hadn't been there before.

"Like I just said, Lenalee said don't fight and since the two of you obviously weren't in your right minds I intervened", he explained slowly looking irritated that he had to repeat himself. In his irritation he leant over the other man bringing attention to the fact that he was taller than the other. This irritated Kanda and he suddenly whipped his hand out to do an uppercut to Allen's jaw. Allen caught the hand before it hit to both his and Kanda's surprise and shock.

"Damn Allen where'd you get all that speed all of a sudden", asked the red head. He had gotten up from where he had been knocked down and was walking towards the other two. Allen for his part was looking very confused. Kanda, realizing Allen still had his hand, turned red in the face and ripped his hand out of Allen's grip.

"Let's just all get back to headquarter and I'm sure my brother can examine him and find us an answer", Lenalee said approaching the three men where they stood. The other two nodded and Allen simply followed, since he had nowhere else to go.

"This is what you lot call headquarters"? Allen inquired looking up at yet another 19th century manor. This one was a fair bit larger and extended into two wings that seemed to sweep backwards indefinetly. The others in his group flinched as they were yet again reminded of the others temporary memory loss. Lenalee in particular had gotten her hopes up earlier when he had remembered her and Kanda but it seemed as if Allen still couldn't remember much else.

Suddenly the front doors to the manor burst open and a young child stood there breathing heavy. Behind him Allen could see a strange man wearing robes with a gem in the middle of his forehead who seemed as if he were trying to calm the child down.

"Please Timothy stop before you hurt someone", he intoned looking over everyone in front of them in worry. The child, Timothy apparently, looked up and Allen started whe he saw the ball in the middle of the boys forehead. Apparently the generals gauntlets and the red heads hammer weren't the only unusual objects around here.

"AAALLEN", the boy suddenly shouted fixing on Allen with sudden joy. Before anyone, including his gaurdian, could stop him Timothy sprinted in Allen's direction taking a flying leap. Reacting instinctivly and without really thinking Allen made a sudden movement to the side clasping the leaping child under his left arm. Timothy gave a shout of surprise at the hard contact and looked up at Allen confused. Meanwhile everyone else in the group just looked disconcerted, this was the third to fourth case of practically inhuman speed they had seen from him.

"Honestly young man when an adult cautions you to stop you do so", Allen chided waving his hand at the gaurdian in question who stood in the doorway shocked. Everyone else just looked confused.

"What in the hell are you talking about, moyashi", Kanda stated, like everyone else, he looked at the open doorway and saw nothing. Timothy meanwhile flinched in Allen's hold and looked up at said man in wonder.

"You mean you can see Divine Gaurdian Allen"? Before this it had been explained to him via Komui that he should be the only one to see Divine Gaurdian being he was a manifistation of his Innocence alone. Allen, to his credit, simply looked down at Timothy in confusion.

"Of course I can! Spirits aren't nearly as invisible as most people think", he responded tactifully setting the young man on his feet. Lenalee looked on worried about this statement. Before their final battle with the Earl and the Noah Allen hadn't been able to see spirits and definetly didn't boast about their existence.

"Alright everybody let's hurry up and get downstairs so we can talk to Komui and Hevlaska". Lavi was already in the doorway waving at everybody else to follow.

Allen thought he couldn't be surprised by these people further but he had been wrong, very wrong. The expansive laboratory under the manor was definate proof. That along with some of the other people he had been reintroduced to. He winced remembering the looks of sadness that had greated him at his apparent memory loss. So far their names and how he had met them remained indistinct images in his brain, what came to the forefront instead were his senses. The lab stang with the scents of chemicals making his nose burn and his eyes water. The clamour of all the 'exorcists' and scientists rang sharp in his ears and altogether it was rather overwhelming.

"Alright everybody let's calm down and give Allen some space hm? There is much cleanup to be doing after all"! The voice suddenly burst from the side causing Allen to snap his head in that direction. The man standing there could obviously be related to Lenalee was his first thought. The second was that although he had been told the man was a scientist he wasn't wearing a lab coat and instead was wearing a red and silver uniform similar to the exorcists next to him. Next to this man was another larger man, his face was harsh and sharp, and he was glaring death straight at Allen. It made a feeling of unease crawl into the back of Allens mind as people cleared the room but this man never lifted nor broke his gaze.

It was then he noticed that Lenalee, Kanda, and even Lavi were returning the mans death stare with even more force. The tension in the room was starting to bear down on his shoulders to the point where he might snap. It was in that moment that Komui chose to walk forward to Allen looking very much like a proud older brother would.

"It's good to see you are alright Allen, although Lenalee mentioned over Golum that you are experiencing memory loss"? He said all of this before coming to stand directly in front of Allen. Peeking around the man Allen could see the death stare contest still going on behind him.

"I've also been told by Kanda you are experiencing enhanced senses not limited to but including being able to see spirits". He continued refocusing Allen's attention away from the bit of drama behind him. Komui for his part was disconcerted by several things, the first thing being Allen's physical changes. He was suddenly only an inch shorter than Komui and his hair had once again grown past the young man's shoulders. On top of all that the mans facial scar he had since a young age was no longer present and his left eye shown silver just like his other. It was unprecidented and rather unnerving to the scienctist.

"I cannot remember a time when I didn't have these senses. Also are you sure it is alright to ignore them"? Komui was not comforted by Allen's statement, rather it unnerved him further that Allen seemed to think he had always been as he currently was. As for the group of people behind him, he looked over his shoulder and saw that the situation had degenerated to the point to where the General and Rouvelier were engaged in an one on one argument about Allen's precence.

"I don't care if you ordered him hunted down! He saved us all by defeating the Earl using the Noah as allies so you better damn well get used to him being a part of the order again"! Kanda was shouting at the other man, a vein protruding from his forehead. The other man turned a disturbing shade of pruce at this statement and looked ready to do violence.

"It depends on you Allen, do you think you should interupt them", Komui intoned watching the others face to see if he remembered Rouvelier at all. Allen suddenly paled at the prospect as another memory pierced his skull.

"_Allen Walker is now classified as Noah and an enemy to the order"!_

The same voice as Rouvelier boomed through his skull and he suddenly felt very angry. The feeling pumped through his veins at the speed of a freight train causing him to resume his normal color and move around Komui towards Kanda and Rouvelier. Komui didn't stop him as Lenalee seemed to urge him to, instead he simply turned to watch Allen's approach.

"Just because Neah no longer exists within him does not mean he can be trusted"! Malcom C. Rouvelier did not back down from a challenge and that was definetly what the man in front of him was doing. He was shocked out of his anger towards the General by a heavy hand on his shoulder turning him to the side. He was both shocked and scared at the sight of a very angry Allen Walker belonging to the hand that had turned him. He was equally shocked to discover the changes to the man's appearance as everyone else previously but was mostly shocked by the sheer amount of anger in Allen's face. Even during some of their more violent verbal spats the young man had never seemed more than slightly annoyed.

What happened next shocked and horrified everyone present, Allen's other hand (his left hand beholding his innocence) cracked across Rouvelier's jaw sending him sprawling a good 15 feet from the man who had punched him. In the moment that everyone was frozen Allen continued to step forward toward the man who was sprawled on the floor. Suddenly arms shot threw his underarms drawing him back away from Rouvelier. It had taken all of a milisecond for Kanda and Lavi to realize that Allen's look had meant murder and that they had to get their asses in gear before he did just that.

"Calm down Allen"!

"Don't do it"! They shouted in unison as they griped him. Allen for his part was angry enough not to hear and was trying to continue forward. Kanda and Lavi planted there feet and had to lean their whole body backward just to halt the motion and even then they started to feel there feet slowly dragging forward with Allen. His sheer strength shocked both men and they began to sweat with the effort it was taking to attempt to hold him back. Just then Rouvelier stood shakily, his nose bleeding and cracked, and made the whole situation worse.

"See! Even now he uses violence where he hadn't before and is a danger", he shouted in Allen's direction holding his head high not only to stop the bleeding but to look down at the man struggling to attack him again. He thought that he was dealing with Allen Walker, who normally would of sensibly stopped his frontal assault at such a comment. He was proven horribly wrong when said man let loose an almost inhuman growl at his statement, a tip of a fang poking over his lower lip. He threw the men who had been holding him back backward 10 feet with his elbows to their abdomen. Then he quickly, so quickly no one saw him move, had Rouvelier pinned to the wall by his throat with his left hand. The wall cracked and dented with the sheer strength of it and Rouvelier's head swam dangerously.

"How dare you", Allen snarled showing that he in fact had a set of fangs, which had appeared out of no where shocking those present. Kanda and Lavi stood groaning in pain holding their stomachs where Allen had struck them. Lenalee barely surpressed a scream when Allen had attacked and was now crying. Allen's nose twitched when the smell of salt hit it. He peered over his shoulder away from the foul man he had pinned there and saw the young woman sobbing. His gentlemenly sense took over at that point and he guiltily dropped the man he had been holding. He stepped away from the wall and turned towards Lenalee.

"I apoligize for my lack of control", he mumbled feeling ashamed that he had lost control so easily and couldn't look at Lenalee because of it. The fangs had disappeared completely once he had regained sense but the sight of them had given Komui a sense of forboding.

"Enhanced strength and speed, enhanced senses, increased height and hair length, and fangs"? The large being intoned from her perch in question looking down at the men in front of her. Komui nodded while Allen just stood silent and brooding next to him. The being known as Hevlaska felt dread enter the center of her mind. She had seen these things in a being previously extinct a long time ago and suddenly saw the truth in her statement about Allen being a 'Destroyer of Time'. How she hadn't sensed it before boggled her mind seeing as the energy indicating one of those _things_ now flowed out of Allen in waves of dark energy only she could see. Komui saw Hevlaska back away from Allen and felt the dread from earlier rear it's head again.

"What's wrong Hevlaska", he asked fearfully fully expecting not to like the woman's response. His fears were confirmed the minute she responded.

"He is Nosferatu", she stated simply. Komui gasped at the word and Allens head snapped up in shock and confusion. He didn't know the word although it sounded familiar and the fear Komui was suddenly directing towards him was disconcerting. Peering closer at Allen Hevlaska sensed a familiar tinge to the Nosferatu's aura, he seemed like he should be someone she should remember but his face wasn't bringing back any memories of any of the Nosferatu she had encounter as a human being. Meanwhile Komui's head swam at the implications this made. He would have to talk to Nurse about taking some blood packs from the cooler for one and explain all of this to the others as well as Allen. None of that could go well was his immediate thought. A hand to his shoulder shook him from his thought.

"What does she mean Komui"? Allen asked confusidly not understanding why the man jumped in fear at being touched by him.

"A Nosferatu is an immortal being that feeds on the blood of humans and displays frightful amounts of dark power due to that", she started with, then continued quickly at the shocked look on Allen's face, "They can live for centuries and accumulate power accordingly". Allen was shocked, it couldn't be. He felt no desire to sink his teeth into the neck of the human next to him and yet Hevlaska's words didn't sound quite like a lie either. Suddenly a disturbing memory filled his vison.

_He stood shakily in the middle of an ancient cavern. The floor was painted in a large black symbol stretching all around him. In his left hand he held a large sword and all around him were hooded figures chanting in latin. To his left knelt a beautiful woman in a flowing red toga and to his right stood a furious man in a royal blue and red toga._

"_How dare you include us in this! This is paganism of the highest degree", the man was belowing at those around them in fury. They seemed to ignore him completely and continued their chanting at a louder volume. Allen, no, Alexsander felt confusion at all that surrounded him. The language of the chant wasn't latin and sounded unfamiliar to him. Beside him the woman he now recognised to be his adopted mother started sobbing uncontrollably, her body contorting in sudden pain. On his other side the man he now recognized as his adopted father started doing the same but stubbornly refused to fall or stop his pleas for them to stop. As pain started to rise in his own body he started to rush forward with his sword raised in a jabbing motion towards the nearest hooded figure._

_However before he could get close enough an invisible force threw him backward. The combined pain of his impact and the pain of his body caused him to black out._

"Allen"! Suddenly as it came the strange vision disappeared and was replaced by a concerned Komui who was leaning over him. It was then he realized he was on a gurney where he had been standing on that strange platform previously.

"Where am I", he croaked out in question, sitting up slowly taking in all the soreness and pain in his body.

"The infirmary. After Hevlaska stopped talking you just suddenly collapsed and started seizing, I had to have Kanda help me get you up here". Komui's words brought the vision he had had back to the forefront of his mind and the name he had called himself came back as well.

"Aleksander", he stated shortly. When Komui just looked at him in confusion he clarified.

"That is my actual name according to the memories I currently posess", he stated this slowly hoping this would clarify things for the buffudled scientist next to him. Instead Komui simply looked horrified and shocked. How Allen could of come up with something like that he had no idea. Then he remembered that Alle-Aleksander had been adopted by Mana Campbell and that maybe this had been his real name that he had had all along. So he nodded quickly causing the man on the gurney to relax a bit, it was also then that he remembered the blood pack he had brought up from the cooler.

"Alright Aleksander", the name sounded strange on his tongue but he said it anyway for the other man's benefit, "I have something for you that we can use to test Hevlaska's hypothesis". He stood and wheeled the little tray with the blood pack and a glass over. Aleksander took one look at it and shook his head looking quite pale. Komui ignored the look in favor of carefully opening the blood pack. Instantly a tantalizing aroma hit Aleksander's nose and he started to salivate against his will. With that reaction came another vision.

_When he came to it was to blood, it covered his arm that was sprawled directly in front of his face. Secondly what little light that had been in the cavern was suddenly magnified and sharp. Finally the figures from before were all on the ground….and in pieces. He scrambled to his feet in a panic nearly vomiting at the sight of all the mangled bodies surrounding him. It was then that the screaming hit his ears. He whipped around to face that direction and what he saw caused the vomit he had held back to come spewing forth._

_Off to the side his adopted father had one of the hooded figures in his grasp and was in the process of ripping the man's arm out with his bare hands. He then tipped his head back and unhinged his jaw to reveal rows of sharp fangs that eagerly guzzled the blood from the dripping arm. His eyes were slitted and a horrible mottled crimson color. When at last he stopped vomiting Aleksander quickly searched for his adopted mother, at first he sighed in relief at seeing that she hadn't moved from her original spot but the gasped when she turned towards him with the same crimson eyes._

"_What have they done to us Alek"? She sobbed sundenlly and too quick for him to stop, started tearing into her own limb with the same fangs sobbing still. At her comment he picked up his sword to stare at his own reflection and nearly sobbed himself at what he saw. Instead of his normal sky blue his eyes shown the same crimson as the other two. It was just then that the smell it him, instead of the tangy iron smell he had associated with blood in battle a tantilizing aroma filled his nostrils causing a strange pressure in his upper jaw. He looked back down to his sword opening his mouth slightly, and although it was only one pair, he was still horrified to see fangs jutting from where normal himan teeth had been._

_Suddenly a loud snarl sounded from in front of him. He looked up just in time to dodge the inhuman missile that shot straight for him. The former senater stopped short when he missed his target and snarled again at Alek though not really seeing him. It was at that moment that Alek realized that they had all three been turned into some sort of monster seeking human blood. Looking at all the death and carnage around them and seeing his former parental figure gearing up for another charge that he made his decision. As soon as the senater charged Alek charged forward with him beheading him in a smooth simple slash of his blade. It took a second for the body to register it no longer had a head attached and it slammed into the wall of the cavern as the head rolled to the side._

_His mothers head snapped up from her mangled arm at the noise and she seemed to come to her senses a little. She started sobbing in earnest at that point seeing her husbands head roll to a stop a mere foot from where she sat. She was so agrieved she didn't see Alek approach and didn't feel a thing when the same blade that had killed her husband slid threw her own neck. After he was done Alek wiped his blade along the bottom of his tunic in a well practiced gesture and the enormity of what he just did pressed down upon him. He fell to his knees with a wail of grief. The smell of blood still permeated the air and was starting to cause his throat to burn in the desire for it. Through sheer force of will he forced the abdominable monstrous desire down and grasped his blade once more. As he drew it towards him with all intentions of commiting suicide a whimper came from his left._

_The man his father had removed the arm of was still alive and crawling towards him frantically._

"_Don't", he rasped sitting up carefully, "It took decades of hard work to create this experiment if you kill yourself all our work will be lost"! He ended the statement with a cough of blood and gripped his mangled shoulder with the force of it. Alek felt sudden anger at the man. How dare he and his compatriots even think of such an experiment, whatever it was. He stood and approached the man with all intense and purpose of killing him when he heard the sound of running feet coming from the cavern's entrance._

"_Quickly! Drink of my blood and flee this place! You must live and explore your new being for the good of man kind", he swung his mutilated shoulder forwarded as if he fully expected Alek to drink from it. Alek recoiled at the prospect at first but then his throat throbbed and his fangs burned. Before he could blink he found himself on his knees before the man tearing into the mangled shoulder like a wild beast. The man screamed under the assault but held firm having expected the reaction. The footsteps grew louder and echoing with each gulp of the man's life water he drank and when he finally seemed to have his fill he beheaded the man finishing his life. Quickly he stood and took off down a side tunnel away from the sounds of the approaching soldiers and into the darkness_

As the vision finally faded he saw Komui finish pouring the blood pack into the glass he had set to the side and hold the glass out to Alek. With the grusome images still at the fore front of his mind he was reluctunt to drink but the look on Komui's face broke no argument. Silentlly he took the glass and began to drink. He nearly choking when it hit is tongue and the flavor he tasted was like sheer ecstacy. He chugged down the glass in less time than it took Komui to pull away at the sight of him doing such. Once the glass was empty yet another flash of memory hit him but this time more than one.

_He stood over cliffs he recognized as the cliffs of Dover. Instead of the tunic and sword he had had in the previous memory he was wearing a robe and collar signifing a man of the cloth. Next to him stood another priest who looked as if he wanted to push him off of said cliff._

"_Monster! Beast of Satan!", he yelled at him, "How dare you wear that robe and preach the word of God to the masses", he screamed._

_*Flash*_

_Another change of scenery brought him to a desert. He stood on a sand dune overseeing a seemingly endless army from atop a enormous stallion. He was covered from head to toe in dazzling armour and radiated power to those below. The crowd of men were shouting._

"_All hail Alexander the Great our leader and conquerer of the known world"!_

_*flash*_

_He was in a forest, silent except for the crackling of the fire in front of him. He sat on a log and was wearing simple slacks and a shirt with a thick cloak thrown over. To the right of the fire was an empty bedroll and to the left was a full one with a child sized form asleep in it. His hair was long and auburn and rested on his shoulder in a simple ponytail. He stared at the fire with dread for the morrow when he would have to return the young lord to his father._

By the time Komui had taken the glass and was shakily filling it with another blood pack the visions had faded leaving him confused at their meaning. 'How old am I really' was his thought when he was startled out of it by another glass of blood. He took it and thanked Komui who for his part was deathly pale. It was then that Alek realized his vision was slightly red around the edges and that his eyes were most likely reflecting crimson at the poor man. He looked away to spare him the sight as he drank his glass, a bit slower this time. Thankfully no more visions came to him but he still felt exhaustion in their wake.

As he handed the glass over again he told Komui no more and layed down to sleep. Komui left him to his rest and turned out the light as he left. As he closed the door to the infirmary he sighed, he had know idea how he was going to break this to everyone else but he had to think of something, and quickly.

_*End Chapter*_

Author: "Whew that took awhile. Sorry it took me so long to put out this chapter since I've been meaning to do so for awhile but it was a long project in the making".

Kanda: "What the flying fuck did you do!" *gets smacked upside the head*

Author: "Shoosh you all will be explained to you by Komui next chapter! Until then _Ja ne_ everybody"


	2. Memorii

Warning: Blood, gore, swearing and all manner of shenanigans to follow

Disclaimer: I do not own either Hellsing nor D. Gray Man or the characters in both

_Memorii_

1444 AD - Istanbul, Turkey

Color exploded into the child's vision. Everywhere hung elegant silk curtains and other fabrics. Lush cushions covered the ground in what appeared to be a lounge type area. Beyond that was an overtly large canopy bed with silks of violet and burgundy. Quite a change from the dank cell he had just departed, he was reminded of why that was when a chubby hand grabbed his arm roughly and shoved him towards the bed.

_"Sen dinleyecek ya da cezaland__ı__r__ı__lmas__ı__"__!_The large man shouted at him. The language was one he had still stubbornly refused to learn. He refused to entertain his capters as his younger brother had. When it became apparent that the child didn't understand him the man, the Sultan, became aggravated.

_"You listen or be punished "! _He switched to a horridly accented version in the boy's own language. The slaughtering of his homeland's tongue made the boy even less cooperative.

_"Make me you Fat Fuck ' "! _He screamed back, the words sounding smoother coming from his mouth than the Sultan's. Stars exploded in his eyes as the Sultan backhanded him to the floor. Not even the cushions soothed the impact his head and shoulders made to the ground.

_"Maybe I will". _He cruelly replied to the body on the floor. Using one hand he heaved the boy up by the scruff of the neck and threw him onto the bed. The boy was no fool he knew of only one reason why a man would throw a boy onto his bed. He instantly jumped as if struck and tried to flee from the bed. He was too slow however and was instantly snatch back his tunic ripping in the process.

_"If you are not willing to act as a prince should be, then maybe you should add to my harem ", _the Sultan snarled ripping the boy's shirt clear of his torso. As soon as the boy tried to flee again he pinned him to the bed with his body. The boy felt bile rise in his throat at the feel of the man's body on his and his vile breath in his ear. Suddenly a chill pierced the heat of the canopy surrounding the bed causing the man above him to freeze. He could feel the Sultans heart speed up where his chest was pressed into his back. One of the curtains to their right stopped moving with the others and disappeared without a sound. Before he could blink at the missing curtain he felt a breeze brush over his back. It was then that the Sultan's furious voice reached him from way over in the lounge.

_"Nas__ı__l istedi__ğ__in de__ğ__il nerede gelmeye cesaret"! _The boy cautiously approached the lounge, careful to keep to the shadows. The site that greeted him was shocking. A thin figure had the Sultan pinned down to his own cushions! It very much appeared to be a mockery of the position the Sultan had just been in with the boy. Upon a closer inspection with the fading moonlight the boy could make out the lean muscled body of a man. However the man in question was garbed in silk and veil like the women of the Sultan's harem. It was quite confusing to him. Suddenly a smooth baritone spoke in his direction.

_"Why not come out of the shadows young dragon"? _The man spoke his tongue as beautifully as the boy's father and with such complete fluency it through the poor boy off. He gaped as the man pinned the large Sultan down as if he were the boy instead. The man looked to be taller than the Sultan but his face was gorgeous rather than ruggedly handsome as he had expected from the man's voice. The Sultan swore and struggled to free himself snapping the boy out of his shock. The man looked unfazed and simply push down his hand where it was placed on the Sultan's back. The Sultan gave a shout of pain before ceasing his struggles.

"Isn't that much better then, Love", the man spoke in a language strange and lilting. The boy vaguely remembered his lessons in his homeland about the language and the island empire it originated from. How this man had managed to travel this far from his home was baffling. The boy tried his best from the lessons he had learned in order to make sense of the situation.

"Who...are..you", he pronounced each word slowly in order to make sure he was pronouncing things correctly. He must have done so for the man turned his face up in his direction in shock. It was then that the boy saw something frightening. The man's eyes were as deep a burgundy as the curtains of the canopy bed!

_"Vampir", _he gasped backing away from both men rapidly. His mother had told him tales of the creatures before she died. He had always thought them old wives tales and superstitions. From below the Vampir the Sultan let loose more curses and tried fruitlessly to get free. Using his left hand the Vampir struck the Sultan strongly in the neck causing the man to go limp. The Vampir straightened and as he did so all the oil lamps in the room lit themselves shedding more light to the room. Suddenly sea colored eyes stared at him. They seemed to analyze straight down to the marrow. He shuddered remembering the crimson color they had just been and put it out of his mind for the moment. If this creature was going to kill them both he may as well have a look.

The man had long brown hair the color of horses hide, his eyes remind the boy of the sea to the south that he had been forced to cross in order to come to the Ottoman's capitol. He was tall, not nearly as tall as the boy's father but less than a head shorter. He had the broad shoulders of a warrior but the lean figure of an archer. The pants he wore were of the same billowy silk that the Sultan wore but were cut to accentuate the man's trim waist. The coat the man wore stopped short of fully covering the man's muscled chest and had silk sleeves similar to the sultry women in the Sultan's harem. As he finished looking his greenish hazel eyes met sea and he flushed. The man was obviously amused at the boy's inspection and his eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Enjoying what you see _gasúr_", he questioned looking for all the world like he didn't mind being visually inspected by a child. Said child didn't really understand what the man had said but got the gist of the man's tone well enough and flushed.

"You are", he paused searching his limited English vocabulary, "...strange", was what he settled with. The man blinked and narrowed his eyes at the boy. He tilted his head as if the boy was some sort of mystery.

_"You're Vlad's son are you not", _the man questioned him, slipping back into the boy's tongue as easily as he spoke his own. The boy, now known to be Vlad III third prince of Wallachia, looked shocked. He had not expected the man to know who he was let alone know his father.

_"You still have to introduce who you are, though", _he haughtily replied to cover his shock. The man raised an eyebrow at him but answered him none the less.

"You may call me Lord Aleksander, and before you ask this is not my usual occupation", he interrupted Vlad before he could ask what a Lord was doing as part of a Sultan's harem. He glared at the man for he only understood his name and every other word after that.

Suddenly Vlad and Lord Aleksander heard shouting from the night guard. Both flinched and looked to the other, the Lord and Vampir was the first to speak.

"Shall we go then"? Vlad blinked at the question and shivered remembering suddenly he had no tunic.

"Vhat do you mean go"? He questioned the lord in heavily accented English, his concentration slipping in his confusion and slight panic. The Lord simply sighed and did a twirl, shadows sprung up seemingly from every direction enveloping the man in their darkness. Before Vlad had time to yell in shock they were gone and in their place stood a man he barely recognized as the Vampir. His long brunette hair was tied back in a simply tail, he wore trousers and boots instead of silk pants and sandals. His torso was cover by a simple white shirt and vest with a long coat over top. The transformation was so startling that Vlad didn't even register when the man threw him over one shoulder like a fresh kill. He yelped and wiggled a bit in discomfort. The Vampir gave a quick smack to the boy's rear and he ceased his wiggles. The Vampir then took a great leap down to the ground below and ran with no particular direction in mind.

* * *

2031 AD - New London, England

In the current century an old vampire awoke cursing. In his rush to exit the memory he momentarily forgot he had taken his daily slumber in his coffin and slammed his skull into the lid. It dislodged and fell to the side of the equally ebony coffin with a sharp bang. The vampire sat up holding his head and rubbing his fingers across his forehead.

_'Are you alright master'?_ A cautious female voice inquired. He growled under his breath at her concern. His fledgling had been acting like a fussy worry wart in the year since his return. At first he had allowed it seeing as his strength had taken a few months to return. Now however, exactly one year later he was at his full (seal not withstanding) strength and her concern annoyed him.

_**'I am quite fine Seras. When you get past a century in age you will understand the idea of memories haunting you better'**_ He returned and sensed his fledglings dissatisfaction with his answer. He could understand of course but transferred his feelings of annoyance instead. Couldn't afford to let her realize how much she had made him proud in the last year, she had come a long way from the simpering former cop she had been.

_'That doesn't stop me from worrying when you can't seem to rest anymore. Not to mention with how much more powerful you are you're starting to project your emotions on me' _Her telepathic voice sounded weary and checking their connection he realized that vestiges of his emotions from that memory had in fact made it through to her.

_**'...my apologies'**_ He cut her connection to him before she could even react to the fact that he had actually apologized. Checking his internal clock he also realized that it was barely past noon. He growled and grabbed the lid to his coffin laying back down within.

* * *

Several floors above them a stately woman in her early fifties grumbled over countless stacks of paperwork. The unification of human and vampire communities had not been going well even though it had been a full decade since the vampire race had been revealed to human kind. The talks had been going well for a while but then Alucard had shown back up. The reappearance of the nearly 600 year old vampire had shaken the foundations of the fledgling vampire council, all of whom were barely 400. Alucard for his part had dismissed their presence entirely and refused to go near the council. This made things difficult for them in their reassurance to the human council that none of their kind meant any harm. Iscariot in particular had thrown a spectacular tantrum at his apparent resurrection.

Just then there was a rapping on her study door.

"Enter", she called shortly, already knowing who was at the door. Sure enough a young man in his apparent 20's walked in wearing the uniform that designated him as butler of the house. Although young in appearance everyone, especially Integra, knew him to be Walter C Dornez a fledgling vampire just barely over his first century mark.

"The newest leader of Iscariot is on the phone for you Sir", he spoke then startling her out of her memories of the man as an elderly gentlemen.

"Again what in the bloody hell does he want this time"? She grumbled, annoyed by the man's constant calling. Everything from a rogue faction of freaks to a hermit werewolf seemed to need her attention. It was like the man and Iscariot had lost every iota of knowledge they had had with Anderson's death.

"He sounded quite unstable this time around Sir", Walter spoke softly giving the woman in front of him a significant look. She sighed and dialed the phone call into her office phone. Immediately an Italian accented voice blasted into her ear.

"...terrible news really", was the only thing she could make out with how fast the man was speaking. She pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Can you at least try to speak at normal speeds", she stated in annoyance. She heard a grunt of assent on the other line as the male started over.

"One of our statues representing ancient beings has shattered. Each of these statues represents an ancient creature we have sealed in the past". She was shocked to say the least. Anderson had been the only competent soldier of Iscariot she had known and to think they had who knows how many ancient creatures sealed in Vatican City was a frightening concept.

"Do you at least know which creature it was", she questioned the man fiercely. Depending on the creature they only had so much time before it caused chaos and panic. She heard a nervous gulp over the line and knew it to be a bad sign.

"It has no name and so far no recorded gender either. Our only information is that it's a 2,100 year old deformed vampire that killed thousands under the noses of the leaders at the time". Integra was sent mentally reeling at the beast's sheer age. Even with all his seals redacted Alucard would have trouble fighting it. She put her head in her hand and sighed. Peeking between her fingers she saw Walter shaking his head at Iscariots stupidity.

"And how exactly did this being get loose"? Her question was met with silence for approximately a minute before the man replied.

"The seals cast on the chamber are ancient, even older that the creature in question. We have no record of who cast it only that it is even older that the church itself. It is currently theorized that there has been a power fluxuation with that being causing a drop in the seals power that let this abomination slip through". A migraine was already starting between her eyes and spreading back into her skull. An ancient chamber with a seal cast by an inhuman and the Catholic Church saw no issues utilizing it apparently.

"Have there been any deaths as of yet", Integra asked with some trepidation already anticipating the answer.

"So far an entire village between Vatican City and the Alps as well as a small mountain village in Switzerland have been slaughtered to fulfill the abominations blood lust". The migraine encompassed her whole head at this point. The creature was headed north. She motioned for Walter to bring up their map as Iscariot's head gave her the names of the villages. The trajectory appeared to be angled towards New London….lovely.

"Keep me posted and we will monitor it on our end as well". She stated this and she ended the call. The last thing she needed was the man arguing her decisions.

"This sounds like a rather horribly timed situation sir", Walter stated this as he gave the woman her afternoon tea. Integra was of course referring to Alucard and their resident fur ball who had both been acting like caged animals lately. At least Seras had gotten used to the pace of slow missions during peace time. The other two on the other hand had been incorrigible.

"Perhaps a miracle will save us again", Integra's head snapped up at Walter's words to find the man's eye's sparkling with a morbid sort of mirth. _'Lovely, better make the list of ansty men three instead of two'_.

* * *

Author "So that's chapter two" *throws up confetti*

Kanda "What the hell?! What happened to explaining things next chapter"?

Author *smacks Kanda in the back of the head* "I said your next chapter Bakanda"

Kanda *flinches and snarls*

Author "I'm going to apoligize ahead of time for how much shorter this one is but they will get longer I promise"

Please Review


End file.
